


害羞

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga





	害羞

「金博洋在羽生身边超害羞的，好可爱啊〜」

什么鬼？

这个粉丝什么情况？我哪里害羞了，我气质超刚的好吗？

金博洋不开心的在手机屏幕上戳戳戳，然后又开始点点点。

他不能在网上直接和粉丝争执，哼，下次他见到羽生的时候，一定会证明他「天总」的威名！

很快，他们就见面了。

“天天，你来了〜”甫一进场就收到来自偶像的呼唤，附带一个结实的拥抱。

金博洋笑着回拥，心里得意得很，「看吧，我就说我气质超刚的，我才没有像小孩子一样欢呼呢〜」

咔嚓。

结束训练之后，手机狂热爱好者金博洋开着流量刷起了插件。

输入自己的名字后，出现一大堆照片，不同角度的同一张，他和羽生结弦。

「嗯，这张还可以，保存一下，滤镜用的可好看了。」

「啧，这张只有自己后脑勺啊，都看不到自己的脸，但是羽生很高清啊，存一下。」

滑啊滑，他终于发现一张自己的正面照，账号是yu❤bo，评论120，金博洋纳了闷了，这张都没拍到羽生正面，也不高清，评论怎么这么多，他好奇的点开。

「哇〜羽生超男的，看到博洋选手进来一把就把人揽到怀里了，是有多喜欢博洋选手啊〜」

那可不，几年前我们就互相抱一抱啥的了，基本都是羽生主动的说。

「这张拍的也太好了吧，博洋选手眉眼低垂，手揪着羽生的衣服，脸埋在羽生的肩上，超可爱的啊啊啊啊啊啊，高糊挡不住我5.2的视力！」

什么啊，这张很糊啊，根本看不清自己的表情吧！

「我跟你们说，我就在现场，博洋超级害羞的，羽生喊‘天天’的时候他就低头了，脸红了吧〜」

这位观众，你真的想太多了，羽生喊那么大声我尴尬啊。

「一个男孩子啊，白白嫩嫩的男孩子啊，怎么能这么可爱，皮惯了的博洋在羽生身边就超级害羞呢，这张里他真的脸红了，亲眼所见。」

「害羞的小天使，永远爱他！」

他没有害羞，他没有害羞，他就是见到偶像高兴而已。

不行，他要纠正粉丝的偏见。

平日里说他奶气，探戈也奶气，还有什么想撩不能撩才最可爱，这是夸奖吗？是吗？是吗？

他还就不信了，「天总」岂是浪得虚名。

忿忿不平的Boyang Jin选手，又是被粉丝气到的一天。

第二天，全体花滑选手被中国队的博洋选手在非比赛日的造型给惊到……并不……逗乐了。

「可爱啊❤」集体OS。

金博洋一大早就去随队人员那里捞来一大瓶发胶，花了一点点时间把自己的头发都撸上去，然后就套上队服跑训练场去了。

结果迎接他的是包括羽生在内所有人一瞬间惊讶然后各自偷笑的画面。

迟钝但仍然感知到大家在偷笑，金博洋心里很是不得劲，他决定今天不理他们。

他默默地穿好鞋子准备上冰，摘下刀套，一抬头某人就已经到他面前，约摸是穿越了整个冰场过来的吧。

「金博洋在羽生身边超害羞的」

脑海里立刻蹦出这句话，看着羽生柔顺服帖的发型，金博洋突然就开心了——

我，气质超刚的。

“天天，头发没弄好。”

埋头脱外套的金博洋一听这话就要掏出手机看看，猝不及防就有道黑影落在他眼中。

“这里掉下来了，但是弄不上去”，羽生正尝试着帮他把头发弄上去，两人离得很近，他抬眼就看到他专注的神情。

羽生人真的好好，难怪那么多人喜欢他，金博洋想。

还有，他真好看啊。

意识到自己想了什么，金博洋迅速后退一步，挠挠脸，“算了算了，不用管它。”

“其实，这样也有点可爱呢。”

啊，真的麻烦，羽生很麻烦。

躺在床上的金博洋，不是很想打开ins，他已经可以预料到今天会看到一番什么样的场景了。

但是，还是一个没忍住就登录了……微博。

「奇怪的今天弄了发型的博洋选手，不过一下子就不是可爱了呢，感觉是男人的帅气。」

自家粉丝就是贴心，意外得到正面评价，金博洋来劲儿了，拱起来靠在床头，决定看看大家的反馈。

「果然男人就是要露额头，气场瞬间提升两个level。」

那必然啊，这位很懂。

「我很爱看到顺毛的博洋选手呢，15年NHK的时候对博洋选手一见钟情，虽然什么样的博洋选手都喜欢，但真的顺毛是我的爱啊～」

顺毛你们就会说可爱，男人嘛，才不想被说可爱。

「同意楼上，顺毛超cute。」

看吧！

「你们不懂吧，可爱本爱金博洋，论金博洋的发型跟气场有没有关系，附动图。」

嗯？这又是哪来的图？还动图！

赫然是羽生给他弄头发的照片，金博洋真是佩服得五体投地，怎么哪哪儿都有他们的现场图。

「我错了，天天真是妥妥地可爱，特别是和羽生在一起的时候。」

……

开始歪楼了，金博洋不忍直视。

「羽生太宠了，给整理头发什么的，你们真的是要齁死我们吗？」

宠？粉丝们用词都这么奇怪的嘛？

「哎哟喂，天天在羽生伸手的时候抬头瞅那一眼，我的心啊。」

他当时是惊讶啊，这位脑补了什么？

「我天总没救了，一遇到他偶像就各种害羞乖巧，皮皮天你去哪儿了？」

我在这儿，请看到帅气活泼的我，我没有害羞，真的。

「羽生和博洋在一起的时候，感觉很放松呢，一直以来一个人辛苦了，希望一直是好朋友。」

我也希望。

「唉～可怜我天总，特地搞个发型，居然还被人夸可爱，想要帅，请远离偶像。」

只能在比赛的时候见到超喜欢的偶像，要远离他很难啊。

「但是博洋选手在场上超级帅的啊，私下里可爱一点也很喜欢。」

这个他喜欢。

「天总好像说过希望大家会觉得他也很帅气，其实，在场上的每一分钟都很帅啊，但是即使刚刚比赛完只要碰到羽生都会瞬间气质就变软哎，好神奇。」

难倒自己真的遇到羽生就不一样了？

「啊这个动图，我死了，我闺蜜和他男朋友在一起的时候就这种气场，这两位我真的疯了，你们是朋友吧，对吧？」

进入自我怀疑阶段的金博洋看到这个评论瞬间从床上跳起，什么形容啊这是，这比说他碰到羽生就害羞更恐怖好不好。

「我拒绝脑补，拒绝，实力拒绝，弄个头发怎么了，好朋友都这么干。」

「可能我们对好朋友的理解有什么不一样吧，冷漠脸。」

「金博洋很帅，但和羽生结弦在一起的金博洋超可爱，不接受反驳。」

「期待后天，难得两位选到同一站，你们真的要纠结这个问题吗，能一次性嗑两位哦，谁后天和我约现场？」

「哇，我我我我我也在，私聊。」

金博洋觉得自己可能真的要戒掉手机才好，他现在不只是在纠结「害羞」这个问题了，他甚至对那位粉丝奇奇怪怪的比方都开始在意了。

他只是喜欢羽生结弦啊，像喜欢普鲁申科前辈一样。

为什么会那样形容他们呢？

算了算了，自己还是离羽生远点吧。

金博洋说到做到，真的做到羽生一出现就自动消失，不能消失也会退到场地的另一头，只是他这么做之后，小周米沙他们觉得奇怪纷纷跑来问他是不是和羽生吵架了。

难倒所有人都觉得他和羽生很要好吗？

但是羽生结弦却像本该如此一样，他不去找他，他就按部就班自己的训练。他躲开，他也表现的非常理解，笑一笑就再没有靠近他。

金博洋觉得自己可能想太多了，他们这相处模式不是挺有礼有节的嘛，人民群众的创造力真是超越现实的存在啊。

这么一想他也就释怀了，忍不住吐槽自己「天总你这么刚还搞出这一出真是羞不羞啊」。

像是感应到他心情的转变，正要下冰的羽生突然转身冲他滑过来，以他的专业眼光来看，对方会笔直朝他过来。

他偶像到底几岁啊，跟孩子有什么区别！

等会儿，羽生来的时候他也可以哗地把人抱住，这不是粉丝说的「超man」吗？

男友力……啊不是，朋友力。

他想的正开心，羽生已经到了面前，还没等他张开手臂，就被人一把抱住连带着在冰上转了几个圈才稳下来。

“天天总算开心了。”

除了他的名字其他发音都不准的中文粘在耳边，声音的主人听起来很开心。

一定是羽生刚训练完整个人都变热了的原因，所以他的耳朵也有点热了，金博洋推搡着抱着自己的人，放低了声音，“羽生，你放开我，很热。”

“天天耳朵好红。”

“那是因为你……”

金博洋，戛然而止。

紧接着，整个人蹲在冰上，双手紧紧捂着自己的耳朵，头都要埋到冰上去了。

羽生结弦则好整以暇的站在一边，笑意浅浅。

「请问，有谁知道天天今天为啥蹲冰上？」

「同问，PS:天天超可爱。」

「附议，PPS:和羽生在一起的天天可爱到炸裂。」

「回答:这个问题请去问羽生结弦或是金博洋本人，因为他们羽生抱了博洋之后，才发生以上一幕，PPPS:我觉得那是害羞了。」

「所以，羽生做了什么天天害羞了？」

「迷。」

……

金博洋彻底不纠结了。

他就是害羞了，心还怦怦跳。

他到现在都觉得耳朵那边热的可怕，什么喜欢羽生结弦和喜欢普鲁申科一样，都是假的，普鲁申科前辈才不会亲他，而他也不会像个傻瓜一样脸都红透了蹲在冰上。

是了是了，他在羽生身边超害羞的。

因为喜欢他啊。

————————END————————


End file.
